Voices of Desire and Creation Sasunaru
by HitachiinTrash
Summary: 3-Shot Sasunaru. Naruto is up to his neck in work and the weight of it all is resting so heavily on his shoulder that he nearly can't bare it any longer. Secrets he has kept and memories he has plague his brain when Sasuke comes in with his own weight to throw onto him. Confessions are made in that office during the dead of night and old passion awakens for the first time in years.
1. Part One

Naruto's face was downcast, the image of dozens of paper stacks reflected in his eyes. His left arm was gripping a headful of his blonde hair. There was a twinge of irritation playing along the blue iris of his eye.

Nearly everyone in the building had turned in for the night, leaving Naruto to himself, alone in his office. The moon outside made a nice light behind him for his work but strained his already tired face.

Slamming his brush down in frustration he leaned back in his chair, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling of his rounded office.

The days and weeks dragged on together, blending into months. An endless cycle of nonsense passing him by and leaving him to his work. The same work that had cluttered his mind for years. Of course Naruto still was honored and appreciative of his place as Hokage, but it had become...repetitive. He was in a rut.

Hinata had been distant lately, leaving him alone most nights to think about himself and the life he has now.

Naruto sighed, placing his false hand against his face.

And then there was Sasuke.

He and Sakura has just recently gotten engaged. According to her, it was very private and simple, she called it romantic.

Though Sakura was his crush from years ago, after Sasuke left there was a shift in him. A change in the way he viewed the boy. His friend has become a brother then that brother became something even greater.

He had noticed himself seeing Sasuke's black hair as more than just black hair. His onyx eyes, Were more than just onyx eyes. Sasuke was a piece of art, a masterpiece of soft raven feathers and obsidian gems.

All he had known was that he had to bring him back. He had to see Sasuke again and again and again. He wanted to see the older black bird every minute of everyday.

Lowering his hand, Naruto released another sigh, silently resenting himself for his feelings. Sasuke had left, he never came back, not until there was no other choice. Naruto's feelings couldn't be reciprocated. He knew that much.

Damnit, why can't I hate him like everyone else did?

The thought hurt him. He didn't want to hate him; he couldn't.

As the thoughts crawled to the forefront of Naruto's mind, there was a small knock on the door. After a moments hesitation, the door swung open by Sasuke's hand. His coal hair falling over his rinnegan, leaving his right, blank eye open. His jacket sleeve hung limp at his side, his right arm clutching the door handle.

Speaking of.

Naruto pouted his lip and rested his head on his prosthetic arm, "what is it? I'm a bit busy," Naruto spoke as kindly as possible, though the work made his voice angrier than intended.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," Sasuke's voice was calm and cool, "anyway, I needed to talk to you."

Naruto raised a brow, "about?"

"Sakura."

Naruto paused, setting himself up straight, "what about her?" His mind was blank. What on Earth could he need to talk about? The two were engaged, Sakura was ecstatic, and Sasuke was finally happy. What else was there? What else could Sasuke need?

Sasuke sat himself on the edge of Naruto's desk, opposite of him, "Sakura just isn't my type," he started and Naruto perked, "I don't know why i even agreed to marry her in the first place. She's a bitch, more of a friend I guess but-"

Naruto jerked up from his chair, the wood striking the floor behind him. He slammed his hands against his desk and set a hard glare on Sasuke who sat stone faced, "why the fuck did you propose to her then? You are just going to hurt her! Don't you even care about her? She's your friend."

Sasuke set an icy gaze on Naruto, "I never proposed to her, she asked me," Naruto retracted a bit but kept his eyes firmly on Sasuke's face, "and I can't say I care to much."

"How can you not care? You've know her and I since we were kids! Does that mean you don't care about me either?" Naruto swallowed hard, regretting asking the last question, afraid to know the answer. Naruto knew Sasuke could never return that pang of love he felt but he never contemplated that he couldn't care for him, even a bit.

The face Sasuke held, the cold stare and stone cheeks made Naruto want to retreat into himself. He was going to lose Sasuke, all because of a stupid question.

"Why can't you care about her?" Naruto was yelling. He couldn't just let Sasuke talk this way about Sakura. She was there for them for so long. What did she mean to him? What about Kakashi and Kiba and Shikamaru and himself, "how do I know that you don't care about me or Kaka-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's foot colliding with the floor as he stomped his way behind Naruto's desk. Resting his single right arm against the desk and leaning his face closer to Naruto's, a warm, rosy blush brushed over his cheeks. The look in Sasuke's swirling eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"I care about you. Why would I have come back?" Sasuke's lips were so close to Naruto's he could feel his breath against his own. Naruto pressed his dry lips together and backed himself up against his own desk. Sasuke's head followed keeping his scrutinizing stare trained in Naruto's baby blues.

Naruto couldn't respond.

"I agreed to marry her because I can't have you," Sasuke's voice was hard, but in his dancing grays, there was sadness. There was hurt.

There was pain.

Naruto gulped down nothing. A dozen thoughts were rushing around his brain trying to gather themselves. Sasuke wanted Naruto? This had to be a joke. Some kind of twisted humor from Sasuke to hurt him. He would do that kind of thing right? He did that everyday just by existing next to him.

"What do you mean?" It wasn't a question to be answered simply with words but accented with actions.

Sasuke understood that.

"I mean this whole time, I've wanted you."

And that was the trigger. Sasuke gave up holding back, pushing himself forward to close the gap and meet his lips.

Naruto's was frozen, his arms suspended in midair and his eye wide open. Sasuke was kissing him. Right here, right now, in the middle of his office.

Sasuke's lips were much softer than Naruto had expected them to be. There was a sudden wave of insecurity while Naruto remembered how chapped his own had been but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

Letting his lids flutter shut, Naruto sank into the kiss, pushing himself again Sasuke. With the approval Sasuke received, he fought back harder, asserting himself over Naruto. Naruto's arms reached up to Sasuke's neck and pulled him farther into him, savoring the taste of Sasuke's lips. The cool mint and Earthy sapidity like alcohol in his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke to trail his tongue in.

Naruto could only think of tasting more of the liquor of his lips. This was really happening. This kiss, in this room, tonight was real.

Dear god don't let this be some sort of fucked up dream.

Just when Naruto contemplated the chance of this all being some sick fantasy, he felt Sasuke's single hand trail down to his butt. The cold, thin hand groped his ass and Naruto couldn't help but release a suppressed moan.

Sasuke responded by gripping it once again and pushing his hips forward against Naruto's own. Papers from the opposite side of the desk fluttered to the floor as his body was thrusted against it.

He released another moan into Sasuke's mouth. Just as Naruto felt Sasuke's hips move slightly against his, Sasuke parted his lips, a strand of saliva connecting their two tongues. Both men were panting heavily while they exchanged breaths.

Sasuke took a moment to take in the blonde man's face. He was flushed and his cheeks were a soft red, trailing all the way to his ears, a soft smile tracing the edges of his lips and Sasuke drank it all in.

"Sasuke-" the mere sound of Naruto saying his name in such a manner drove Sasuke crazy, right to the edge. Sasuke slammed himself against Naruto's lips once more. The smaller man growled against the sudden movement and grinded his own pelvis against Sasuke's.

Without anymore words, the black haired man shoved Naruto's body up onto the desk, still firmly holding his ass.

While sitting on the wooden surface, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer to him. The shuffle of movement caused one of Naruto's picture frames to crash to the floor, shattering the glass.

Parting his lips from Sasuke's he glanced over at the fallen frame. Though, Sasuke wasn't stopping, he continued to rub himself against Naruto and suck firmly on his neck.

Naruto winced at the sharp bite of Sasuke's teeth but kept his eyes trained on the photo. The photo was an old one, way back from his days in team seven. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself were all together as kids again. That photo meant everything to him, he had to keep it with him at all times. It reminded him of simpler times, when he wasn't running a nation and when his dreams were still dreams. Goals Naruto could still strive for. Before Sasuke left, before the village praise him, before life interrupted.

A tear sprung to Naruto's eye as he pushed Sasuke back, "wait."

Despite Naruto's words, Sasuke continued kissing his neck and down toward his collarbone.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto shoved the older man back harder, finally getting him to settle down. Sasuke licked his lips quickly, "what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't speak, he only looked down at the photo, Sasuke's eyes following. When he finally did speak, a few tears had escaped down his cheek, "Sasuke, we can't do this to them. Sakura and Hinata are our friends. What kind of people would we be?"

Then, Sasuke did something surprising. He took hold of Naruto's hand, kissing the back of it gently, his lips soft and tender on his skin, "worry about them later," he shifted his look toward Naruto's face, his eyes softer than they had been before, "right now, I'm worrying about you. I've been waiting over thirty years for this, and I know you have too."

The kind words that had been released into the air stunned Naruto as he took another look down at the frame. Sasuke's hand pulled his face gently toward his own, "just look at me."

A smirk flickered across Naruto's face as Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss, more gentle, more loving.

Sasuke wasn't able to take much more, his fingers intertwined with the blonde's. Lightly nibbling on Naruto's lip, the blonde squeaked out a moan. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's orange jacket, trying to unbutton the fabric by himself. When they weren't cooperating, he grunted, biting a bit to hard on Naruto's lip.

"Ow..." Naruto pulled away, looking down at his hand struggling with the jacket. Naruto smiled, helping Sasuke along with his and Sasuke's own vest.

The moment the buttons were released, the two drew back to one another like magnets.

Sasuke couldn't wait to much longer before letting himself bite down Naruto's body, leaving behind small bruises and bites. Each nibble made Naruto bite his own lip to hold in small grunts of pleasure.

Noticing Naruto holding back, Sasuke smirked and playfully flicked his tongue over Naruto's nipple. The sensation causing Naruto's legs to tighten around the raven's waist and release a suppressed groan.

Sasuke found himself loving the sound of Naruto's voice, squeezing his ass once more and continuing to lick his nipples.

"S-Sasuke, stop..." Naruto squeaked. Sasuke trailed his gaze up to Naruto's face. The soft expression was illuminated by moonlight, making his eyes sparkle as if he had tears threatening to leak out.

At the plea, Sasuke suckled on the small pink nub, groping the blonde and grinding himself against him once more, "Please...stop..."

He was panting at this point, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, forcing him closer to himself.

Sasuke stopped himself from moving against the man, planting kisses down his torso until he reached the hem of his black pants.

Looking up at the blondes face for approval, he nodded so slightly, Sasuke almost didn't notice. The blush across his cheeks looked red enough he worried he might pass out.

Sasuke sank to his knees, bring his hand forward to Naruto's groin, running a slim finger over the bulge in his pants. Naruto jerked at the feeling, shifting his hands to tangle into Sasuke's black locks. His body bent over itself as Sasuke unbuttoned the small plastic button holding the fabric together. In one fell swoop, Sasuke ripped down Naruto's boxers and pants together, the cold air slapping the tender skin, making him shiver.

Damn...Sasuke could feel himself going crazy, just looking at the sight of his hard member made him tingle with anticipation.

Without a moments hesitation, Sasuke began kissing and sucking at Naruto's thighs, biting the sensitive skin there, pushing out moans from his throat and jerks on his hair. The feeling arosed Sasuke even further.

Sasuke gripped at Naruto's thigh, sliding his face towards his cock, running his tongue along the underside of his size.

"Ah! S-Sasuke..." his words turned into moans and sounds as Sasuke took the length of his lover into his mouth, keeping his eyes open and trained on Naruto's face. His eyes and nose were scrunched together, his mouth hanging open and a small dribble of drool falling down his chin and onto his bruised chest.

The farther Sasuke went down and the more he grazed his tongue along the skin of his shaft, the harder Naruto pulled on the strands of Sasuke's dark hair.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop I'm gonna-" just as the words worked out of his mouth, Sasuke took his lips away from the tip of Naruto's dick, looking up at the man in a sinister fashion. There was a diabolically evil look in his eye while he rose to his feet. Sasuke pushed his fingers toward Naruto's lips and leaned down into Naruto's ear. Sasuke's tongue trail around his ear as Naruto took Sasuke's digits into his mouth.

Naruto's warm tongue wrapped around his fingers made Sasuke unconsciously move himself against Naruto even harder.

Sasuke continued to nip and lick at Naruto's ear while subconsciously pushing himself and against Naruto and moving his fingers around inside the warmth of his mouth.

Reluctantly, Naruto swirled his tongue around his thin digits. His hot breath was raising the hairs on Sasuke's arm, shivering down into his stomach.

When satisfied, Sasuke removed his figures and his own mouth and kissed Naruto's lips once more, a small peck of sorts along his already kiss bruised lips. They were swollen and puckered when Sasuke brushed his lips along the blonde's.

Parting their mouths, Sasuke kept their faces just inches away, his eyes trained on the bright blue of Naruto's iris.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead lightly, and leaned back down toward his butt. Tracing his fingers, around his small entrance. Sasuke made eye contact with him once more, searching for a hint of approval in his face. Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke, his eyes softly creased like a child's which coaxed a small smile out of Sasuke. Carefully, he nudged a slim finger into his small hole,

Naruto squirmed on the desk, a few more scrapes of paper fluttering to the floor and his petite entrance tightening around Sasuke's finger.

"Sasuke, it feels weird..." his breathing was heavy and Sasuke rose to his feet once more to kiss at his neck again. He suckled over the existing bites while he worked a second finger inside Naruto.

Naruto stifled a moan, a giggle slipping from Sasuke's lips, "louder," Sasuke smirked against his skin, "I want to hear you."

The blonde continued to bite at his lip, ignoring Sasuke.

Grunting, Sasuke bit at his neck a bit to hard and pushed his fingers in slightly too far, a large whine rolling over his tongue.

Another finger, another bite, another whine. Three fingers now and a whimpering Naruto. The air in the room felt hot and sticky in their lungs as the pair exchanged breaths. With the hot air, the skin between them became sweaty and slick with perspiration and Sasuke could taste the salt on Naruto's lips and whiskers as he kissed at them.

"Sasuke, please, just come on!" The boy was getting impatient with Sasuke, as well as Sasuke.

Before he would even consider putting the full length of himself in Naruto, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him. He wanted to find that one spot he knew of before hurting the blonde.

"Calm down," Sasuke coaxed him as he bent and spread his fingers around inside Naruto's ass. The feeling was strange to Naruto but he accepted it and let himself sink into the pleasure he felt, being connected with Sasuke for the first time in such a way.

Though, Naruto was sure he had never done anything of this sort with another man before (or with anyone at all) yet he found himself wondering about Sasuke. He seemed calm and confident in his movements and actions. His face was solid, as it typically was, and cool. The ease of his hand and face almost forced Naruto to tears. He had done this before, he just had to.

Just as a tear sprung to the his eye, Sasuke's fingers tapped at a certain spot inside him, making his flinch and gasp out in a high pitched moan.

Sasuke stopped moving instantly and glanced up at Naruto's teary eyes. He flashed a grin and leaned up to Naruto's face, kissing away his salty tears. The blonde gave a large closed-mouth smile and pecked the older man's lips.

"Sasuke..." his voice was soft, and sweet, filled with love and sincerity.

Sasuke smiled once more, "Naruto...can I?"

His concern baffled Naruto. He was used to Sasuke taking what he believed was his, being aggressive and hard, but this Sasuke was gentle and caring. His heart skipped beat after beat as he looked into his stormy orb-like eyes.

Naruto gave a nod and looked down toward Sasuke's groin. His pants were still on, constricting the area where a solid outline of his cock was.

A wave of pleasure flooded over Naruto as he felt Sasuke remove his fingers and begin toying with the button of his pants, stepping out of the fabric and his boxers with it.

With the moon behind him outlining Sasuke's silhouette, he looked like a sort of demon leaned over him, pushing his hips into the, now slick with sweat, desk.

He looked like something from a book of legends.

Sasuke slowly began rubbing himself against the now stretched area of Naruto's entrance, taunting the man. Pushing his chapped lips together, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto looked at the holes in the wall or the cracks in the ceiling. Anywhere but his lover's face.

Sasuke stopped his movements, "what's wrong?"

Naruto just shook his head, his face blank and calm.

Once more, the dark haired man asked, "what's wrong?" Naruto believed he had caught wind of his tone contacting more than just his usual coolness, there was genuine concern, almost a small nip of fear.

"Nothing is wrong! Just keep going," Naruto's own words stunned him. He felt hot and angry, "you clearly know what you're doing so just fucking do it!" His icy eyes were now trained directly on Sasuke, heat radiating from Naruto's own face.

Sasuke's tone had shifted from fearful and desperate to something more angry and accusing.

"What?" Sasuke's face scrunched up, his brow furrowed and his voice hot, "you think I've done this before?"

Naruto sat up fully, his bare legs dangling from the desk into open air, "of course! Why else would you be so calm in this situation! Christ, we are having sex! Two men and you know exactly what to do. You just seem so confident, like you know exactly what to do with me and-"

In a flash, Sasuke shoved his right hand down onto Naruto's shoulder, pushing him back down to the desk, the blonde's legs instinctively wrapping back around him once again, "Naruto," his voice was rocky and rough as he spoke, "who else would I do this with? I told you, I've waited thirty years. You think you're the only one who's scared?" Naruto could feel his mood shift to something more heartbreaking, "what if I hurt you? Am I actually making you feel the way you deserve to feel? I can't tell. Talk to me Naruto. Tell me what you're feeling."

Naruto's eyes widened, the bright blue swimming with moonlight and love, "fine but-"

"Just shut up," Sasuke whispered, breathing lightly into Naruto's ear.

Entangling his arms around Sasuke's neck once more, he lowered him into a soft kiss. Nothing hungry or desperate, just sweetness, like whipped cream. There was a gentle tap on Naruto's swollen bottom lip as he opened up to make way for his partner's tongue.

The two kissed and sucked at one another for a long while, Sasuke grinding himself against Naruto all the while, forcing out grunts and soft speaks into their connect mouths.

The lids of Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he pushed Sasuke back, "please Sasuke."

There didn't need to be anymore words.

Focusing now on his own hard member, Sasuke pushed the tip of himself into Naruto's entrance, the heat enclosing around him.

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelped, his fingernails digging into Sasuke's back, scratching the skin on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice was calm and gentle above him, relaxing him and letting himself sink into the older man's touch

"Are you kidding?" Naruto's voice shook and wavered from the pain in his lower area. Teeth glistened behind his lips and a single blue eye sparkles with the hint of a tear, "I've been in much worse pain than this."

A fair thumb glided over the scars Naruto's right cheek and a smile cracked the edges of Sasuke's lips.

He sheathed himself inside Naruto farther and farther until he was completely inside, whimpers and moans of pain rumbling inside Naruto's throat, "That's all of it."

Naruto didn't speak he just panted, his breath coming out in quick successions, keeping time wth his own heartbeat.

He let Naruto breath, taking his time to get used to his shape. Sasuke could feel his insides working around him, the heat from Naruto's body, inside and out, making him sweat. The dark hair on his head was stuck to his skin with perspiration.

"Sasuke," Naruto exhaled heavily, a tender gaze projected onto the face of Naruto's lover, "please, move."

A hand swiped over Naruto's brow kindly, "okay." Sasuke's voice was so gentle and kind Naruto almost didn't believe the word was from Sasuke's own mouth.

Cautious, Sasuke moved inside Naruto, the blonde squirming beneath him, "S-Sasuke..."

"Naruto...I love you. I'm so in love with you," a rasp, a tickle scratched at Sasuke's throat as he spoke. His words coming out through his gasps.

Naruto worked an eye open to look up at the darker man. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face contorted in bliss and ruggedness, "me too. I love you, so much. Too much," the words barely found their way out before another ecstatic moan flushed from his mouth.

A single trail of drool fell from Naruto's slick lips, his head tilted back in agonizing luxury. His nails clawed at the pale skin of Sasuke's back and his legs wrapped around his waist tightly, like a brace or a belt. Sasuke pressed his hips down with one arm, his head now moved into the crook of Naruto's shoulder, gasping out breaths in time with the blonde's.

"Fuck, Sasuke! Don't stop!" Naruto begged. He could feel the end approaching and, no matter how desperately he or the older wanted to climax, the two just didn't want this to end.

Out and back in, out and in, out and in. The connection between the two was severed and rekindled again and again. The irony in these actions was indescribable. This time here was a representation of them, their lives as a whole together. Yet, this moment made all the sense in the world. A fusion of pleasure filled moans and grunts of one another's names. Sweat and salt hung in the air with the heaviness of heat baring down on them along with the weight of these actions and the consequences they could bring. Despite that, the two clung to each other as if they were there last life line before drowning in a sea of loneliness and bitterness. As one scratched and clawed at the other to stay, the other clung as tightly as possible, lacing themselves within, despite the pain the other inflicted.

This is how they were meant to be; shredded, tormented souls who found one another and, no matter how little sense it made for two wrongs to meet and become correct, it made all the sense in this fucked up world.

The gravity of the room felt thick, as the two continued to break the other. The world was ending, the world was being reborn. Stars were torn from the sky and painted once again. Death and rebirth continued on for the instant, until everything came to a brief, and sudden halt. Everything flourished with rose buds and crystal clear water as the two collapsed, holding one another as gently as the gods who created paradise would.


	2. Part Two

The following morning, there was a warm light licking at Naruto's cheeks. The sun burned his closed eye lids, flicking them open. Naruto reverted his eyes from the window and glanced around the room. It wasn't his usual futon and sunlight (lack there of sunlight). Instead, the sheets were a darker navy and the bed was, well, an actual bed and Sasuke was lying behind him, his arm wrapped gently around Naruto.

Naruto pulled himself away from the warmth of Sasuke's arm and sat himself on the edge of the bed, admiring Konaha outside the window, Naruto pulled at the fabric of an oversized black t-shirt, presumably from Sasuke.

His head turned back toward Sasuke's sleeping body and he felt himself tense.

He couldn't help but think about what this would mean for the two of them. Could they even be together with their current relationships? And, how would the others react if they found out about it? What about the citizens of Konaha? Would they be okay with their Hokage being with someone who was once a wanted criminal?

As these types of thoughts swirled through his head, he began running his hands through his head of blonde hair, pulling at the strands and forcing himself to his feet.

Behind him, Sasuke stirred in the sheets, curling his arm closer to his chest, no longer feeling the warmth of Naruto's body. His breathing shifted to something heavier and quicker while his blackened eyes flickered open to look at Naruto's covered back framed in front of the sunlit window. The bright light around him slimmed him down even further than he already was. His hands tangled in his tousled hair, beaming with sunlight.

Sasuke almost believed that he noticed some sort of halo glowing above his head. His entire being was illuminated as if his heart was leaking out and revealing itself to Sasuke.

He couldn't help but smile and sink back into his pillow, shutting his eyes once more, the image of Naruto burned behind his eyelids.

Naruto, unaware of Sasuke's eyes behind him, began to take a few steps toward the bedroom door. The carpet beneath him tickled the bottoms of Naruto's stumbling feet as he tripped and tumbled to the floor almost immediately after he opened the rooms door.

His left arm instinctively moved to his sore butt as he grunted in pain. His legs felt tingly and numb while an ache prodded at his ass and a flutter swirled through his pelvis. His body was sending so many signals through his nerves, he didn't know what to do with the feelings.

Naruto could hear Sasuke rearrange in the bed behind him. He bit his lip trying to keep quiet as he leisurely rose to his feet. On one knee, Naruto gingerly turned his head back to look at a sleeping Sasuke. Instead, Sasuke was sat up, leaned back on his right arm, jet black hair ruffled, uncovering his left eye.

"You okay there?" A surprisingly playful crack of a grin on his lips. Naruto couldn't help but push his attention toward Sasuke's lips. They were cracked this morning, unlike how soft they were the night before, and bottom lip was pushed out slightly farther than his top. It always was.

Naruto grinned and pulled himself back up with the edge of the door, "uh, yeah I'm fine."

Naruto felt unease, his mind still rushing with thoughts and the pain of his own rear shooting through him.

"Are you sure?" he tossed the sheets off of his body, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "you seem weird."

A smirk was still chiseled into his mouth while his stood, his chest exposed and his sweatpants ruffling as he walked.

"Of course, I mean, I've never done that before?" Naruto shuffled his own hair and and leaned back against the door.

A single hand snaked around Naruto's waist pulling him closer to Sasuke's body, "neither have I," he moved his face closer, touching his pale forehead to Naruto's, "by it's in your eyes," the baby-blues widened, "what's wrong?"

Naruto licked his lips and averted his eyes toward Sasuke's lips once again. They were so close to his own and he wanted nothing more than to press against Sasuke and kiss him right then but he stopped himself, "I'm seriously fine."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes firmly on Naruto's waiting for him to look back at him.

"Sasuke," Naruto's tone was firm, sounding definite, "I am fine, I just don't know what to do next."

The hand on Naruto's back lightened its hold and Sasuke moved his face away slightly. Annoyed, confused eyes resting on his face, "what do you mean 'what to do next'? We're together now," Sasuke moved his soft hand to the smaller man's shoulder and down his arm softly to his hand, holding it gently, "right?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke's face, "of course I want to," he gripped Sasuke's hand tightly, pushing forward to him once again, "I've been waiting years for this but," his eyes shifted again, "what about Sakura and Hinata?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lightened his grip, letting Naruto's hand fall,"we will deal with it. Don't worry about it. We'll tell them and then we can-"

Naruto threw his head back and growled slightly in his throat, "but what about all of our friends? What about my position as Hokage? Won't it be strange for them to see their Hokage with a former criminal?"

Sasuke was taken aback. He was worried about Sasuke being a criminal? Sasuke glowered, his brows furrowing, "you're worried about your standing? Are you serious?"

Naruto's hands waved in front of him, panicked, "No, that's not what I mean! I mean..." what did he mean? Was he actually worried about his position? "I mean that...I..."

Sasuke waited, semi-patiently, for Naruto's response. His frustration and concern blending in his head. Sasuke kept his face calm and completed but every bit of his brain was confused. He never believed Naruto to be someone who could care more about his damn job than his friends, especially him.

While Naruto stumbled through his worlds he made eye contact with Sasuke once more. Sasuke's eyes reflected anger, beneath them something heavier, and Naruto could feel the weight of it all.

Flamed, Naruto tucked his tail, signed, and teleported out of the room, heavy with unspoken words. He sat atop the rooftops and leisurely leaped from roof to roof, finding his way back home.

Naruto needed time to think. He knew that, of course, Sasuke meant more to him than his standing but, still, being Hokage had been his dream for his whole life. The village now loved him and praised him, aside from his past of being hated and despised. Would bring with Sasuke threaten everything he had gained?

What he really was asking himself and what was destroying him was, did Sasuke mean more to him than everything else?

Sasuke spent the remainder of his day in his home, lying in bed, contemplating what on Earth could have been going through Naruto's head.

Naruto had felt something for him since they were kids and Sasuke knew that. At lease he thought he had.

He was doubting himself and everything he thought he knew about Naruto. How much had becoming Hokage changed him?

Meanwhile, Naruto was enclosed in his own small place, his mind rushing around as well. Sasuke had meant the world to him since he was young. He was willing to give everything up for him before, what was different now?

...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

That morning a few days later, the sun shone brighter than normal. Naruto's curtains being drawn and sparse cloud cover let the bright light pool into the room. He squinted into the sun and sat up, glancing around his room. He was familiar with each scrap of clothing on the ground and each empty cup of ramen. (a total of 9 cups had piled up beside his bed since he had last taken them away)

The thought sprang to his mind, how many mornings have past? He tried to remember but he couldn't quite pin the number. It wasn't too long, someone would have come.

He settled on being ignorant and gathering himself together to prepare for work. Naruto had been sending clones out to do his work but he knew there will still be paperwork for him to deal with.

For a moment, he felt angered that Shikamaru hadn't reprimanded him for sending in clones but then he remembered; it was Shikamaru.

Naruto gathered himself up to his feet and dressed himself to head outside. As he tossed his shirt on his body, he began to think about Sasuke and why he hadn't contacted him. Then he started to wonder if Sasuke had been in his room as well for these several days.

Naruto then began to feel guilty about everything and the only thing he could think of doing was rushing to his side and holding him close again. He could almost feel his hands and his breath on his neck. Sasuke's hand against his breast and his eyes trailing his body.

His body began to feel uncomfortable while he jerked on his jacket and left his building. Marching his way down the walkways of Konaha, trying to think of what to say to Sasuke and Hinata and Sakura and everyone else.

Some form of 'I'm sorry' would pass his lips but before he could connect all the dots his name was called.

Turning around, Hinata was leisurely walking forward toward him. Her eyes smiled and her body swayed with the wind, she was gentle like the leaves and Naruto couldn't help but be guilty knowing his hurricane would rip her to fragments.

Hinata suggested Ichiraku's for lunch but Naruto instead wanted to take her to the park, a walk of sorts. He couldn't tell if his stomach could keep the food down anyway.

His pockets remained full with his sweaty hands and his eyes wandered along the water's edge as they walked together. They didn't speak or exchange a glance. Their eyes just wandered along the sky and the water and each others hands.

"Naruto," apparently, Hinata had noticed something, "are you okay? You seem bothered?"

Naruto moved his ocean eyes to Hinata's face. She wasn't looking quite at him, more-so at the ground in front of his feet. Her body was tucked into itself and her hands were folded neatly in front of her. You didn't have to know Hinata to know she was soft spoken.

"Not really," Naruto continued to look down at his own feet.

She didn't say another word, she just shifted and kept side glancing at his face.

He could feel her eyes and eventually he spoke up.

"Hinata, um, I do need to talk to you."

She smiled up at him, their eyes connecting for the first time.

Naruto explained the situation and what had happened. His voice was shaking and cracking but he refused to remove his eyes from her's. All the while, her smile faded farther away and tears crawled to the forefront of her blank eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've loved him for so long now and I-" Naruto could feel himself on the verge of tears looking at the broken woman in front of him. She looked so small; so childlike.

Hinata was crying. Heavy, ugly tears and hiccups from her throat. Her head was bowed and she was caving into herself and clutching her hands together in her lap. She was shaking and biting her lip. Hinata looked just like she did when the two of them were kids. And Naruto only felt guilt.

A smile cracked briefly on her bitten lip as she wiped away the onslaught of tears, "it's okay. I understand the feeling."

She shifted her faded eyes to Naruto's, his hands shaking as well as she looked at him, "you're in love with him. I can't just tell you to stop. I loved you this whole time and you loved him. As long as you can be happy, that's okay with me."

Naruto felt his head droop even farther, "if you loved me, why are you letting me go so easily?"

Why did he feel so hurt she wasn't yelling at him or reacting in some way? She just...accepted it. She says she loved him but did she?

"Naruto, you have a lot to learn about love," she touched his trembling hand gently with hers, "when you love someone, their smile is your smile."

Hinata retreated her hand back to her chest, "if you are happy with Sasuke, I can't deny you that. I may or may not find someone but you can't let me stop you from finding happiness," she smiled, her tears now shimmering streams along her cheeks. The hiccups were back, "I will always love you, Naruto," hiccup, "I just," hiccup, "will have to move on."

Naruto pulled her close to him, smoothing her hair down her neck and breathed in the scent of lilac and wildflowers.

His mind was swallowed in the moment but he could hear his own fear whispering, "what will you do if Sasuke does this to you? Will you wish him happiness and march on with your life or will you cling onto him and refuse to let him go?"

Sasuke himself wasn't doing much better in his situation.

While he particularly didn't care if Sakura hated him or not, he didn't want her to overreact and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with her crying and screaming.

For the first time in a few days, Sasuke dressed himself and headed outside. He needed to find Naruto. He needed to know what was happening with them.

As quickly as he could, he rushed to Naruto's small home, only to find he wasn't there. Disappointment and anger touched his neck but Sasuke shook it off and began to walk back home. There was no need for him to be out, he would just check back later.

Though, a certain pink haired nuisance stopped Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his fingers twitching and his teeth grinding without even noticing.

"Sasuke!" Her voice was pitchy and too loud, it always had been, "where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile! I didn't even know you were back. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her questions continued and for just a moment, Sasuke remembered the time he had nearly stabbed this girl and now, here she is. His damn fiancé.

Mentally, he slapped himself.

"I just got back, where's Naruto?" Sasuke spoke dully. At least maybe he could get something out of this.

She folded her arms, "he was walking with Hinata last I saw. They were heading toward the park, but Sasuke, seriously, we need to talk about-"

He didn't let her finish. He waved a hand and took off down the paved streets, weaving between pedestrians.

Maybe he could catch him.

By the time he had caught up, Hinata was gone and Naruto was sitting by himself on one of the swings. Something about the scene reminded Sasuke of their childhood and Naruto, by himself with the echo of laughter in his ear and how Sasuke had ignored it, like everyone else. He remembered how he had always felt a connection with the kid. That bond of loneliness that they shared.

Though, Sasuke never did approach him then. Now was different.

Sasuke padded up to Naruto and sat himself beside him.

Naruto didn't look up but Sasuke could see his puffy red eyes and the cracking skin in the corners.

"I hurt her so much, because I was selfish," Naruto began, "because I loved you, I hurt her."

He looked up at Sasuke with a somber smile, "but I'm happy. Isn't that weird? That I'm happy?"

Sasuke didn't speak. He sat silently, letting him cry while he starred at the sand below his feet, occasionally kicking up a cloud of dust. He was really beating himself up.

"I'm going to go," Naruto rose to his feet and started to walk away, "talk to Sakura. Let's just get all of this out of the way."

And he vanished into the shadows of the setting sun.

Two days passed by without word from Sasuke or any sign from Sakura that she had a clue about Naruto and Sasuke meeting up. Naruto has tried to contact Sasuke but he wasn't home or anywhere he thought he would be.

Work carried on like normal and breaks were few and far in between that's to the nagging of everyone else in the office.

During a lunch break, Naruto quickly created a shadow clone to cover his spot while he went on another search for Sasuke. He couldn't find Sasuke, but instead he found Sakura sitting by herself on one of the piers beside the lake. More precisely, the pier Sasuke sat on during his childhood. Her face was downcast and she was fiddling with the ring on her finger. Had he told her?

Naruto made his way down the gently sloping hill to stand behind her, "Sakura?" Naruto's voice was somber and gentle.

She didn't respond right away.

"Do you think he even loves me?" She asked.

Naruto was slightly lost. If he knew Sasuke -and he did- he would have made it very clear that they were done. Why would she be questioning it?

The water ripples and the waves lapped at the shore like a tongue along the sand. The sound was calming and the breeze carried her vibrant hair back and whipped it around her soft face. Just looking at her, anyone would mistake her for a casual citizen, a beautiful woman, not someone with such immense power. Naruto could help but feel apprehensive with what he was going to tell her, yet he also felt guilty, taking this away from Sasuke. He deserved to be the one to speak to his fiancé.

"Do you?" She turned her head, her face stone and her eyes glass, shimmering with the water.

"Sakura," Naruto started. He took in a breath and looked her straight on, "He doesn't," her face sank and went flat. All color drained from her cheeks and her eyes lost a certain life they had before.

"What? What do you mean?" She wasn't crying, she wasn't silent. She was pissed.

"Sasuke and I slept together-"

Naruto carried on telling the story, trying not to stop talking because if he did Sakura would break down in one of two ways and Naruto found himself not being able to decide which he would rather deal with; her anger or her sadness.

By the time he finished speaking, her fists were clenched so white knuckled tight she was bleeding from where her nails were impaling her own palm. She was crying but not sobbing, just streaks of tears falling from her angry face onto her tight fist.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rang from on top of the hill behind them. He was standing tall, watching the scene in front of him. Running down he stood before Sakura and Naruto, his brow pressed together, "why did you tell her all that? I was suppose to."

Sakura's eyes were fixated on the water, avoiding his eyes.

Naruto pinched his lips together and cocked his head toward Sakura sitting silently on the pier.

Talk to her. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to read themselves aloud to Sasuke.

Naruto parted from the two with a wave and left the pair alone.

"Listen Sakura-"

"No! You listen to me!" She whipped around and pointed a skinny, blood tipped finger at him, "you are pathetic! I loved you! I made that so clear to you! You gave me pity and agreed to marry me when you knew, you knew, that you never would or could love me back," she stomped forward, one step at a time, "you wouldn't be able to return my feelings and you led me to believe that you would be happy with me. Do you understand how much it hurts to be so in love with this false hope that they just might one day feel the same? Do you?!"

Sasuke slammed his foot down,"shut up!" Sasuke's voice echoed around the two, "yes! Yes I do! Longer than you know I've felt that way toward that blonde little shit and, damnit, I love him! So yes, I understand having feelings for someone who you know you will probably never have but you can't help but feel some kind of hope. So just shut the hell up and quit acting like you know exactly how I feel," Sakura was standing dumbfounded and Sasuke continued to babble on, "this is reality and you are going to have to accept that."

The two stood quiet, the wind louder than their breathing and the waves crashing against the Earth, the droplets of water shattering into pieces.

Sakura's brow was furrowed with anger but she kept her mouth clamped shut. She clenched her fists and stomped toward her fiancé. Removing the diamond ring from her hand, she dropped it in the water and marched on past him.

Sasuke's gaze fell to the water where bubbled surfaced, the ring seemingly trying to breathe. He let out a sigh and stepped away from the pier back toward the direction Naruto had left. The blockades were lifted and it was just the two of them once more.

Naruto was sitting alone at Ichiraku's, tapping at his ramen reluctantly. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen during Sasuke and Sakura's conversation. He kept running through it, all in new ways but he just wasn't seeing it ending well. Sasuke was blunt. Naruto only pictured their friendship with Sakura ending. Not that Sasuke would care. The thought terrified him. He didn't want to go back to being alone.

Naruto's eyes followed the ripples in his ramen broth when Sakura stepped in, her presence coming with a heavy aura.

Naruto's eyes connected with Sakura's and he flashed her a smile. She lowered her face once more and began walking over to him.

"Hey," Sakura sat beside Naruto, her green eyes trained on the counter, "so, I talked to Sasuke."

Naruto didn't feel like he was even breathing. He couldn't determine what she was thinking so he ended up just staring at her, trying to get some kind of information.

"I'm sorry," he said, stirring his ramen with his chopsticks. His face was sour, remorse reflecting in his eyes.

She shook her head, "don't be," Sakura rubbed her empty ring finger sadly, "I get it. You guys have always had some kind of special connection. I knew I couldn't compete with that. Though, I didn't expect it to actually work out like this," She was smiling but there was pain dragging her chin downward, "I'm happy for you two. Well, angry with Sasuke for accepting my proposal in the first place, but not at you Naruto."

Naruto let out a breath; she wasn't angry at him. He smiled and slurped up a few noodles of ramen, "thank god."

The two shared a conversation for a good while, he even offered to buy her some ramen, even if he couldn't afford it, but she rejected it. Though he managed to squeeze a laugh from her. However, Sakura's face was downcast the entire time but at least she was staying. That was one thing he could at least be happy about. She was still here.

The days and weeks blended together. Naruto and Sasuke had found their way back to each other after the whole ordeal of informing their friends and Naruto even saw a smile come from Sasuke once they could actually settle down. The two were happier than they had even been. This was joy, years in the making; from childhood to their now adult lives. Naruto's guilt weighed on him until he was noticing Sakura, Hinata, and Ino becoming closer. He saw Sakura and Hinata laughing and smiling, that's all he was asking for.

Naruto had been standing on the highest ledge and he had jumped. As he plummeted, he found Sasuke but couldn't catch hold. He fell and he fell until finally, their hands connected and they could float to the bottom with ease. Alone, they were two halves of a parachute and together, they could fly.


	3. Part Three

The two did not wait long before agreeing that they just wouldn't or couldn't leave one another. Too much had been thrown at them to wait.

When Sasuke had proposed, he seemed so calm and collected while Naruto was in tears. But when Naruto said yes through a croaked up throat, Sasuke smiled bigger than he ever had and cried for the first time since the last time they had fought. And his tears weren't small, they were glorious, joyful, messy tears. They were thankful tears.

Ino insisted that she help plan out all the details of the ceremony and Naruto didn't have any objections. Planning wasn't either of their strong suits. Sasuke wasn't to fond of the idea of having a ceremony in the first place but Naruto convinced him to have something small; just them and their friends. Sasuke could agree to at least that much.

When they brought the wedding up to everyone, no one was particularly phased. Even Hinata and Sakura were supportive. Everyone had seen it coming from miles away. As kids they were constantly talking about one another and even when Sasuke had left, Naruto persisted.

He had always been the one to persist; to keep fighting for him.

The ceremony went over well and even Sasuke found it enjoyable. The cherry blossom petals were just beginning to fall and the air was warm. Everything lined up perfectly and worked out just fine.

As the sun set, and the air became chilled, everyone began to leave them be and the couple made their way to their small apartment.

They were smiling, hands linked together, when they entered the room. They continued to talk and laugh as they stripped from their kimonos into night clothes.

Everything was normal. Everything was as it should be.

Tucked into bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the back of his neck, "you know it's our wedding night, right?" His voice was low and tempting, it sent a chill up Naruto's spine, "you don't really think we are just going straight to bed, do you?"

Naruto let out a small snicker and turned him over on his side and began to kiss his lover. Sasuke had his prosthetic arm attached for the ceremony and he linked those fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto reached a desperate hand up into Sasuke's locks of ebony hair and gripped tightly. The day had been filled with curiosities and gentle speech but now, after weeks of absence, the two lovers were clawing for one another.

Sasuke moved his large hands to Naruto's hips and pushed him firmly down on the mattress taking up the space above him.

This was what Naruto had been missing. Sasuke's calloused hands and firm grip, his hard stare and soft lips. Naruto drank his lips in like whiskey and he could feel his image blurring and mind slowing, he was drunk with the taste of him and he could only think, more, more, more! Sasuke listened to his lover's soft voice muttering his name between them. Sasuke parted his lips, Naruto's lips trying to cling to his and his hands holding his head down. Despite Naruto's resistance, Sasuke severed the connection and looked down at his face in the dim light. The small bedside lamp was turned on and illuminated half of his face and shadowing the remainder. Sasuke could see the alcohol in his eyes and his sober lips. Naruto's eyes were half closed, a look of earnest affection sparking in his bright blues. His cheeks were brushed rosy, his whiskers twitching and a smirk adorning his wet lips. His hair was tossed and pooling out over the pillow, dying it golden blonde.

Sasuke's lips pressed into a small grin. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Naruto's, taking Naruto's hands away from his blackened hair and holding them gently, "God I love you," he spoke gently, bringing Naruto's hand to his lips and planting a kiss against the golden band wrapped around his finger.

Their fingertips intertwined and Naruto's voice cracked as he whispered the same in return to Sasuke. Naruto closed the small space between them and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose and fell back into a kiss.

The air between them was intoxicating. Sasuke was inhaling his scent and slowly feeling himself going mad. Sasuke pulled Naruto up so that he was sitting in his lap, the blood flowing back to his head once again. Sasuke's pale lips began finding their way down to his neck, leaving behind a trail of light bruises and bite marks along the skin. Naruto tipped his head back and tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand. His face twisted while the older man nipped at his skin.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he smirked. Naruto weaved his hands into Sasuke's ebony hair.

While Naruto's hands played with a mess of tangles, Sasuke's hand trailed lower toward his boxers and eventually inside. Against pressed lips, Naruto moaned, pulling harder at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke bit down on his lip, tugging at the soft skin. Right here, in this moment, these kisses and gentle touches consumed the two, pulling them into a personal storm of overwhelming lust and excitement. And, for the first time, he believed this was all real, that this wasn't some delusion conjured up in his mind.

Naruto smiled, a laugh slipping past his bruised lips into the air around them.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, his eyes grinning and breathing as if they were alive. God his eyes were so alive.

"Nothing," He pulled his neck closer, "I'm just really happy." His blue eyes were dancing with light and, fuck, they were dazzling.

Sasuke brought his hand out of his boxers and held his hips. He buried his head into his lover's neck, "you are so beautiful," his voice was low, a whisper. Sasuke smiled deeply into his shoulder. He moved his lips back up to Naruto's cheeks and planted a small kiss on each whisker of his, feeling Naruto's cheeks shift with his smile and lip bites.

Grinning against Naruto's skin, he placed hundreds of kisses along his chest and his torso, down to his pelvis, leaning him back down onto the mattress. Sasuke tugged off the smaller man's boxers and glanced up at his lover's face.

Naruto's hands were still entangled in his thick hair and was grinning stupidly down at Sasuke, a blush dusted lightly over his kissed cheeks. Sasuke's eyes narrowed sensually, serious and hard up toward him and did not look away as his tongue trailed along the underside of his member.

Naruto's body flinched and his legs twitched, straightening out in front of him around Sasuke's waist.

A low groan came from Sasuke's throat. He lifted himself back up away from Naruto's lower half to his face once more, Naruto's eyes shifting colors and changing from bright blues to yellows and oranges. He was glowing, radiating amity, and passion.

Naruto bit his lip lightly and leaned up to meet Sasuke's lips. His mind was racing and all of his thoughts were trained directly on his lover, right here and now. He wasn't even thinking anymore, he was just hungry for this man in front of him. The dark horse that was dancing with his tongue and subtly letting his hunger slip out, pants and grunts bouncing off the walls and resting in their ears.

Gripping at Sasuke's hair and clawing at his back, Naruto moved his hips upward, touching his crotch to Sasuke's, Sasuke instinctively pushing back and grinding himself against the smaller man. While his mouth and hips were occupied, his hands maneuvered to Naruto's face, gently caressing and stroking his whiskers and the small pieces of hair that strayed onto his forehead.

Sasuke bit at Naruto's lip, pulling and licking the soft skin. Naruto's voice raised, grunting and moaning against the man while his crotch began to wet.

Fingers trailed from Naruto's face down toward his crotch and Sasuke began to stroke his cock with one hand and grip his ass with the other. Naruto was panting, turning his face away from Sasuke. His lip quivered and his back arched as he began to build himself up. With a smirk, Sasuke let his lover go, the feeling of climax halting and stopping Naruto in his arch.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto's face was desperate as he pulled at Sasuke's hair. He grunted at the feeling.

"I can't let you be the only one having fun, now can I?" Sasuke teased. A slender finger slipped inside the blonde, a heavy moan on his breath.

Naruto gasped, almost giving out at the simple feeling of his hands. He reached down to touch his own member when a sticky hand intertwined with his, "what do you think your touching?" Sasuke's voice rang out in a low key, seriousness lacing his words.

"I'm sorry. Please, just fuck me already!" Naruto was needy, it wasn't just desire anymore, it was a necessity.

His longer fingers worked magic inside of him. Pulling out and back in, out and in, over and over again, repeating the movement in such a steady, rhythmic way that it was almost impossible to have been real.

Naruto was being driven insane in the most wonderful way possible.

Sasuke removed his hands from his ass and grabbed at his hips, "slow down a bit, we haven't even gotten to the fun part." Sasuke stripped off the last of his clothing, revealing himself completely, as was Naruto. Sasuke shifted himself up Naruto's body, inching his cock closer to Naruto's face.

With no other words, the blonde took his husbands dick into his mouth, licking underneath, and even managing to play with his balls with one of his free hands.

Naruto whimpered and moaned at the taste, fighting the urge to touch himself while Sasuke bit at his lip and clutched a fist full of Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto moaned while Sasuke tugged on his locks, unintentionally thrusting himself forward and vocalizing his pleasure.

As Sasuke pushed himself against Naruto's lips, he let out a voice, "fuck, Naruto. I'm-" and was interrupted by his own body climaxing right into the mouth of his husband. Naruto gagged a bit but looked up at a panting Sasuke, his head tilted back in exasperation and hands loosened from his hair.

He swallowed the salty substance and licked his lips seductively, making certain that Sasuke saw.

"Fuck, that's sexy," Sasuke smirked and leaned down to meet Naruto's lips, a smile stapled on each of their faces. How could they not? This moment is what they had been living for. This happiness and love and perspiration.

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, yet he smiled. Sasuke kissed away his tears gently and pressed his forehead against Naruto's, "ready?"

He bit his lip, "of fucking corse, I live for this."

Sasuke pressed one more kiss to his lips and began to leave his mark down the length of Naruto's body, fiddling with his pink nipples and leaving dark bruises down his torso and his thighs.

Naruto gripped at the sheets, his knuckles turning white and his face turning redder by the second. He was pleading, wordlessly begging for his ass to be filled, and Sasuke knew damn well. But, fuck, was he enjoying it.

Sasuke moved himself over one of Naruto's legs and held up his other, the leg in the air draped over Sasuke's shoulder while he held it close to his chest, kissing and biting at his soft skin. Naruto lay on his side, his hands holding the bedding tightly, as if preparing himself physically and mentally, "Sasuke," Naruto cried, "fuck me please."

And that did it. Sasuke pushed himself forward, his cock sliding easily into Naruto's ass. Naruto let out a loud moan, not holding anything back. He was practically screaming out his lover's name. Sasuke bit his own lip, caging his voice inside him. Naruto panted, louder and louder, his breath hitching as Sasuke pulled out and slammed back into him again, muttering Naruto's name with each thrust.

Their voices intermingled and their sweat mixed together in the heat of the room. Sasuke gripped and clawed at his lover's thigh while Naruto scratched at the bed sheets. Either one begging for more, more, more contact and just simply more.

"God, fuck Naruto," Sasuke thrusted two, three, four more times and released himself into Naruto, a shutter tickling his spine and weakening his thighs. Naruto, tears falling from his eyes and his lip bleeding from his own teeth, climaxed right along with him, another shout ringing out around the small bedroom.

Collapsing beside Naruto, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and pulled him close, his dick still inside of the blonde.

Naruto smiled, sniffing close to him and felt Sasuke's breathing steady and fall into rhythm, he was already asleep.

The two lie there in the silence of sleep, the air rising above them and the darkness shifting to light. The two were gods, creators of love and lust, of sex and fertility. The lords of new life. Together, intertwined in the heat of the earth, they laid together, two creations molded perfectly for one another. They fit hand in hand together as the new world rose high above them, spires of happiness standing firm over the graves of hurt and pain. This is how love works. This is how sex is created. And this is how harmony is balanced through the galaxy. By the two gods who were opposites that decided to be nothing greater than equal.


End file.
